<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烟灰缸 by Maid_of_The_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088974">烟灰缸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist'>Maid_of_The_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*OC创作。沙那多，焰一郎，S来自我。桑德尔来自台古太太。<br/>*双性4P文学。<br/>*鲁加/人男x人男x人男<br/>*花样太多，就不总结了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midlander Hyur Characters/Midlander Hyur Characters, Roegadyn characters/midlander Hyur Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烟灰缸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沙那多，焰一郎，桑德尔和S。<br/>
再说一遍。沙那多，焰一郎，桑德尔，S。<br/>
介于之后几人之间会发生狂野而混乱的事，他们的名字可不能搞错。<br/>
故事的开始，要从一场举办在阁楼的派对讲起。<br/>
气球和镭射灯，冻雾鸡尾酒，暧昧迷幻的蒸汽波音乐。这品味尚未脱离低俗，不过的确是大众之所爱。派对的主人是沙那多，一个在艾欧泽亚没什么名气的人。但如果你是某个小圈子的内部人士，就极有可能听说过他的名字。不仅如此，当你听见这名字时忍不住想掩饰脸上尴尬的表情，说明你听说他的场合、那时的空气与回忆，都难以向外人启齿。所以到底有多少人认识沙那多呢？<br/>
一些真的不认识，一些人只是装作不认识。<br/>
窗外夜色宁静，音乐又跳回了唱片上的第一曲，一阵电流声后，忧郁的情怀荡漾开来。格里达尼亚是一座老城，城市设施古旧，白光树影下，连人的灵魂都是老的。到了这时候街上已无行人，呜咽的树叶颤抖声中，唯独这扇窗户还明亮。淡蓝色的光笼罩着几个人影在慢悠悠的晃荡。<br/>
客人只有两位。沙那多身穿宗教风格的白色修身长袍，面绘金纹。一番盛装打扮，本意却并非款待在场的两位客人。被怠慢的两位——焰一郎与S，正充当沙那多的垃圾桶，半走神地听着他叙述无关紧要的烦心事。沙那多这派享乐主义者，从不挂心经济国事，只会为人际关系与自私的己欲苦恼。他正抱怨这几日的约会对象：“那人看上去倒是一本正经，几次约会下来，表现都令人满意。可我提出想要继续深入，他不是回避话题，就是装充耳不闻。”<br/>
S四肢绵软地瘫倒在沙发里，似乎根本没在听沙那多说话。焰一郎呷了一口酒，问：“那他以何为生？”<br/>
“是个骑士。”<br/>
沙那多像母亲检查孩子是否发烧一般，触摸S的额头。S与焰一郎，不仅充当着沙那多的谋臣，更不情愿地被当作工具利用。S将眼睛睁开一道缝隙，声音在喉咙深处模糊不清地翻滚着：“帮你查过了，在银胄团的圈子里声望还不错。”<br/>
焰一郎哈哈一笑：“银胄团的人，那就不奇怪了。虽说是自由骑士，不过那群人都怪保守的。”<br/>
“保守的人身上有一股酸臭的奶酪味道。”S闭眼磨牙：“他啊，也一样吗？”<br/>
“他倒是挺好闻的……”沙那多将两腿搭在矮桌上，脚趾不安分地蠕动着：“明明看起来十分老实，怎么就是让我感觉可疑。好久没对哪个人心生好感了，我正耽于其中，该不会中了他的什么圈套吧。”<br/>
“那你又有什么值得敲诈勒索的呢？”焰一郎指着破旧的阁楼四处：“如果说劫财，凭你的这点身价财产，恐怕还不配做受害者。如果说劫色，犯罪之人是俊俏骑士，你岂非求之不得。哈哈……沙那多，依我所见，你那套平时在别人身上屡试不爽的欲擒故纵的技术终于不好用了。这骑士听上去稳重又淳朴，恐怕思维驽钝，反倒巧妙地躲避了你的糖衣炮弹。与其说是怀疑他的为人 ，你现在不过是在自我怀疑罢了。”<br/>
“你把我形容得真面目丑陋。”<br/>
“怎么会，那明明是你的竞争力。”<br/>
沙那多将长发抚至耳后，故作淡然地为焰一郎满上酒。焰一郎的酒量很好，被猛灌了三瓶，仍思维清晰，轻松消化着沙那多的酸言，也许鲁加的块头就是能消化更多酒精吧。沙那多低垂着眼睛想了一阵，仍因焰一郎的分析感到挫败，固执地继续道：“你说得不对。他对我很热心。”<br/>
“骑士对陌生人也同样热心。你瞧你今晚邀请他来，至今也不见人影。”<br/>
“那是因为……”<br/>
沙那多幻想着，骑士总归有许多救死扶伤的使命要完成，酒会的优先级自然要摆在使命后头。这一番辩驳，使沙那多略有些丢面子。<br/>
沙那多正想说些什么挽回颜面，就在此时，门铃响了。他立马收回腿，满心期待地想去回应。而焰一郎却抢先一步，颇有绅士情调地主动迈出大步开门。<br/>
门外是个头中等的人族男子，瞧他打扮，对照沙那多的描述，是有八九就是骑士本人了。<br/>
“晚上好，我来找沙那多先生。”<br/>
深夜敲响门扉，却撞见一个陌生男人，骑士脸上一闪而过惊愕。他极为巧妙地掩饰过了，摆出招牌礼貌微笑。<br/>
“你一定是桑德尔。”焰一郎展手相迎：“正聊到你，快请进。”<br/>
桑德尔微微鞠躬，走进阁楼，看见房间里除长身而立的沙那多，还有个醉倒在沙发的苍白男子。四人身处暗紫色的微光中，仿佛正在进行一场预谋。<br/>
沙那多，焰一郎，桑德尔和S。至此，我们的主人公已聚齐。<br/>
慢节奏的音乐之中，几人像是象棋盘上的黑白棋子般伫立不动。打扮庄重如宰相的沙那多，为他开门的魁梧炮车鲁加，以及已经横尸在战场上的士兵。桑德尔一时举棋不定，不知该走向何方。他迟疑了一瞬，最终来到沙那多身边，以手背接起长发的尾端吻上去，赔罪道：“来的路上遇到些麻烦，一定让您久等了。”<br/>
沙那多释然地凑到他耳边去，轻声说：“等待您是非常幸福的事情。”<br/>
喷在耳边的潮湿热气，让桑德尔微微脸红了。<br/>
“您今天的行头……非常隆重。”<br/>
“好看吗，早就想穿上给您看看了。”呼吸的轻抚渐渐离去：“这两位是我的朋友，容我介绍给您。”<br/>
红色头发的高壮鲁加叫焰一郎，在黄金港一带活动的私家侦探。而躺在沙发上气息微弱的消瘦男人只有代号S，大概隶属于某种组织，其身份也被沙那多轻飘地两句带过。<br/>
“我与桑德尔先生是在一间食肆相识的。两人竟都喜欢一种料理……真是奇妙的缘分。桑德尔先生还一度以为我们俩是同乡呢。”<br/>
几人展开有关家乡的诸如此类的讨论。大多数平庸的社交关系，都是从这些没话找话的话题开始建立。沙那多主导着话题，说起旧时萨雷安区未被轰炸前的景象。填补了几人之间生疏的沉默空白。说起覆灭的过往，S一副事不关己的闲散态度，而焰一郎则固执又自大地认为，萨雷安的灾难源于它的超越其他文明的成就。悲剧的自黑暗的世界中绽放出过于明亮的光芒时就注定发生了。<br/>
“桑德尔，你是哪里人？”<br/>
“我出生在伊修加德。那是个极为寒冷的雪城，实在乏善可陈。”<br/>
桑德尔不愿详说，沙那多不着痕迹地打了圆场。桑德尔再看他的眼神，流露出淡淡的感动和羡慕。在夜宴之中，能封住嘴唇的除了嘴唇，只有辛辣的廉价酒精。桑德尔吞咽着果味鸡尾酒，很快便两颊红润，微醺之后，迟钝而单纯地微笑起来。<br/>
焰一郎拉着桑德尔的领子，强行拉着他划了几把醉拳。骑士看上去一本正经、似乎不沾染世间尘气的模样，没想到让焰一郎这厮混在黄金港的酒痞连连败退。桑德尔这才渐渐放开了，到后半夜，被沙那多搀扶着到里屋卧室休息。<br/>
月光透过白色的纱帘沐浴柔软的高脚床，桑德尔被脱下了沉重的铠甲，倒在陌生的床单上。他的眼神如月色柔和，额前的头发也被汗水浸湿了。此时已渐渐浮现醉态，可嘴上仍轻声致歉：<br/>
“抱歉，沙那多先生……要继续叨扰您了。啊，头开始痛了。”<br/>
“怎么会……您是我非常在意的人，我会悉心照顾您的。”<br/>
醉意使桑德尔痛苦地闭上眼，恍惚之间，有柔软的事物触碰到唇瓣。他的心悸动起来，怀有对温暖的渴求，脑中还没回味就支起身子靠了过去。他听到沙那多的笑声，被柔软的发与体温笼罩了。两人的身体交叠，沙那多仿佛没有重量，嘴唇碰了一次又一次。<br/>
“您在用小男孩的方式吻我。”<br/>
“沙……沙那多先生。”骑士窘迫，将身体蜷缩。沙那多揉着他的耳珠。再次相碰的时候，舔到他的牙齿，还想深入进去。男人坚硬的手，抚在桑德尔的胸膛上。<br/>
“您喜欢这感觉吗？”<br/>
“啊……嗯。很柔软……”<br/>
“要做吗？”<br/>
“做？啊，稍等一下——”<br/>
原本还是单纯的接吻，一瞬间肉体的触碰和摩擦频繁起来。桑德尔躲躲闪闪，似乎很是尴尬羞涩的，连呼吸都暂停了。<br/>
“想要我主动吗？”<br/>
“不是的……沙那多先生”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“我还没想要进入这一步！”<br/>
“这又是你做骑士的假正经伎俩吗？”沙那多笑，手向下渐渐摸去。骑士的酒瞬间醒了，身体被触摸的时候，灵魂深处爬起一阵战栗，令他自卑厌恶。沙那多摸到柔软的男性器官，刚刚亲热已让那半硬。是平庸的尺寸。<br/>
“别摸那里！”<br/>
“为什么不，你不是很喜欢吗？”<br/>
“你会错意了，我不喜欢！”桑德尔挥舞手臂，把身上的沙那多掀到床上。他羞愤至极，脸腾地红了。沙那多撩开眼前的发帘，责备道：“好痛啊，你在戏弄我吗！我都说了会好好照顾你的，不管是小的还是歪的，想在上面还是下面，我都能和你做！”<br/>
“你竟然是抱着这种目的和我交往的，我原本以为……实在令我作呕！”<br/>
屋内爆发出一声惨叫时，焰一郎正兴致饶饶地翻看着唱片集。他可不想掺和进别人复杂的情感关系声中，直到听见第三次叫声，内心的道德才开始鞭策他拖着沉重的脚步向卧室走去。门没落锁，推门进入就见一个头破血流的男人正倒在地毯上。床上是衣衫凌乱的骑士桑德尔，如惊弓之鸟般摆开攻击的架势，两眼惊怒大睁。<br/>
“是沙那多吗？”<br/>
焰一郎托起他的脸盘，鼻梁和嘴角都被戴着铠甲的重拳打破了，鲜血喷溅在头发上，将白发染成了橘色。<br/>
“怎么把自己搞得这么狼狈。”<br/>
“咳……咳啊！”仍有血沫从他的鼻腔里喷出来，落进眼睛里，“竟然打我……你竟然敢如此戏弄我！”<br/>
沙那多吼着就要扑上去和桑德尔鏖战。焰一郎眼疾手快，将其拦腰抱住，拉开两人之间的距离。桑德尔没有还手的意图，看见沙那多受伤，颇为颓废地坐在床上，如同行恶被抓了现行。焰一郎继而恶声问：“你们俩到底怎么回事，上下位置达不成一致？”<br/>
“与你无关。”<br/>
桑德尔瞟了一眼破了相的沙那多，随即挑开眼神。焰一郎已经要压制不住疯狂挣扎的沙那多，连忙将S喊来劝架。<br/>
“骗子！谁给你的胆子，在我面前玩给看不给吃这套！”<br/>
“沙那多先生……”<br/>
沙那多见S拖拉着脚步走进来，瞬间找到了自己的靠山，冷笑两声，朝桑德尔说：“伪君子，今天我就要你的命！”<br/>
桑德尔正僵不能动，面对三人，恐怕并无战胜的可能。方才甜蜜而暧昧的气氛都因桑德尔的失态烟消云散。三个男人将逃路截住，这是多么可笑的场面，亲热变成闹剧，还要被陌生人审视。孤立无援的他这才看清，棋盘之上，孤零零的白色骑兵正与三枚黑棋对峙。<br/>
“抱歉，沙那多先生……我不会出现再出现在您的生活中了。”<br/>
“你现在说这话……为时已晚。”沙那多擦去脸上的血痕，将下半张脸都涂抹成了橘色：“S，你送给我的名字，我已经选定人了。”<br/>
桑德尔一言不发地紧盯着S，虽然捋不清这其中的关系，但他感受到这个苍白的男人身上散发着令人恐惧的恶意。<br/>
沙那多这就向死神念了一个名字：“你替我杀了桑德尔。”<br/>
“听见了，这下你我之前的人命债就两清了。”<br/>
S腮帮子的皮肤鼓起一块，是舌头舔过牙龈，仿佛有蛇在皮下游行。醉态被唤醒成残忍冷漠，野兽睡醒了就要捕猎。S的獠牙是一柄纤细的打刀，轻盈地仿佛一把折扇。他一边朝桑德尔走来，一边果决地反手抽刀。刀刃斩开月光降落在桑德尔的喉结上。<br/>
“你似乎不是个老实人，骑士。”S抽了抽鼻子，闻着空气中的味道。<br/>
“快点动手，把他杀死给我看。”<br/>
S凝视着桑德尔，眼睑上浮现淡淡皱褶。不紧不慢地道：<br/>
“你知道如何最有效地杀死骑士吗？要从喉舌下头盔与盔甲的连接处刺入。”<br/>
银晃晃的月光在桑德尔布满汗水的白皙脖颈上跳动。<br/>
“连声带、气管和颈椎神经一口气斩断。你会被自己的血液呛死，却又发不出一丝声音来。我曾刺杀过一个骑士男爵，他就是在这种痛苦和绝望中，眼睁睁地看着家人相继去世的。”<br/>
桑德尔无法相信有人竟如此轻盈地描述着所犯下的恶行，正欲起身相搏，被机敏的S一脚踹回床上。桑德尔知道自己在劫难逃。<br/>
“我们会一起目送你死去的。遗言？”<br/>
“我问心无愧……”<br/>
就在刀尖要刺破充满弹性的咽喉之时，沙那多突然喊道：“等等！”<br/>
S轻叹一声，颇为扫兴地刹住刀。一线生机闪过，桑德尔感觉血液突然回流到了脚部，迟到的恐惧让下肢发麻。可沙那多的下一句话却让他比死亡还要绝望。<br/>
“差点忘记了……让我看看他那别人碰不得的小鸡巴到底长什么样子。”<br/>
“不，杀了我，直接杀了我！”<br/>
桑德尔奋力挣扎。S不得不跪在他的腹部，才能将胯下的布料割开。S向下看去，滞了一秒，移开身体让沙那多观看。<br/>
“你该不会是……”<br/>
沙那多的表情凝固了，随之爆发出笑声。<br/>
桑德尔的阴茎并无可笑之处，颜色比肤色稍深，龟头没有露出来。而阴茎的下方，却长着两颗略小的小巧睾丸，中间裂开一道缝隙，是发育近乎完全的第二性器。作为男人，他两腿之间用来享乐的洞多了一个。<br/>
“原来如此，原来如此！哈哈哈哈——”<br/>
沙那多的笑声极为刺耳，让焰一郎忍不住放开了手。<br/>
桑德尔大脑一片空白，气息若无。掩饰多年的秘密被当众拆穿，在死前的最后一刻仍没能保留住可悲的自尊。他发出耻辱的呜咽声，抱头痛哭，方才抗争的火焰在他蓝色的眼珠中熄灭，其中空洞又绝望。他想合上双腿，以蜷缩的姿势安慰自己死去。S却不停地将那想要合拢的双腿掰开给沙那多与焰一郎看。<br/>
“可以动手了？”<br/>
“还不行！”<br/>
沙那多由怒转悦，推开S，跳到瘫软无力的桑德尔身上去，将他搂进怀里。在怀抱里的是一具放弃抵抗的身体，将他抱得越紧，就越是战栗。即便是桑德尔想要躲开沙那多，沙那多也穷追不舍，吻着脸颊上的泪痕，揉捏抽泣不已的胸膛。S倍感无趣，掷刀在地，去房间的角落坐下。<br/>
“还在等什么……杀了我罢。”<br/>
“不许这么说，刚刚那是我的气话。”沙那多表面上轻声细语，内心里却兴奋地发抖。他本来就想和桑德尔做爱，后被拒绝而羞辱地想至桑德尔于死地，如今看到神秘又隐秘的器官，想要侵占桑德尔的欲望又燃烧起来。沙那多道：“我……并不是在嘲笑您。不……的确刚刚笑得停不下来，但不是在嘲笑您想要隐藏的部分，而是觉得一厢情愿的不自信十分可爱。”<br/>
“不会再被你的话蛊惑了……”<br/>
“我是真心这样觉得。怎么变得不信任我了……您一定因为不必要的自卑，渴望拥抱又无法靠近爱人吧？”沙那多安抚着桑德尔的领口，两人的视线交汇一瞬，桑德尔便回忆起自己的丑态。腿缝之间仍凉嗖嗖的。<br/>
“桑德尔先生，我可从未辜负过您的信任，这一切伤害都是因为得不到您才造成的。如果您已经对我好感全无了，我绝对没有把您看成异类，看在这份上，也起码让我给您带来一点快乐吧……”<br/>
桑德尔躲避着沙那多的言语和触摸。想要从这世界消失，或是干脆彻底抹除存在过的印迹。仿佛只有如此，才能平息内心的羞耻与自恨。沙那多的下一句话，却让桑德尔心动了：“如果您渴望着，我会爱您的。不论您的本质，都会爱您。”<br/>
他为了让桑德尔卸下心防，甚至说：“我的为人，并非您以为的那样。萨雷安的遗孤，怎么可能有光彩照人的过往。焰一郎曾是我的情人，还是帝国军的百夫长。至于S，那人是个杀人不眨眼的瘾君子，已经背负了上百条人命了。您看，这世上谁人都有需要艰难消化的自我，今晚让我帮您纾解吧……”<br/>
桑德尔将头抵在沙那多肩头，眼泪滚落，被泪水熏湿的声音说：“别再说了……”<br/>
沙那多再吻上去，桑德尔麻木地不在拒绝，将饱满的嘴唇与眼泪一同含住。沙那多的身体十分结实，动作逐渐强硬起来，桑德尔这才想起，沙那多本身似乎是个训练有素的战士。<br/>
此时的桑德尔，产生了种决绝的念头，倘若被接受，那就快活地体验性爱；倘若被凌辱，那就将此作为自身的惩罚。不论深渊之下坠向何处，他都决定自毁下去。<br/>
沙那多此时已欲火中烧，和这样特别的人做爱，让他感受到前所未有的诡异快感。桑德尔的嘴唇极为柔软。他一边吻着，一边向下解开衣扣。不论是温热的唇舌，还是柔软的胸膛，他都想同时享用。<br/>
“沙那多……”<br/>
“您不太会接吻呢。”<br/>
桑德尔露出了难堪的神色。<br/>
“像想要舔到蜜罐深处的熊一样缠住我的舌尖。”<br/>
桑德尔皱起眉毛尝试，从未听见过亲吻发出如此响亮的吸嘴声。等到嘴唇分离的时候，下唇已经麻木充血了。他生怕沙那多会问出什么令他羞愤尴尬致死的话语，所幸沙那多只在表扬赞美他。性的诱惑力与瘾性，在桑德尔的面前渐渐绽放花萼。<br/>
“胸口会有感觉吗？”<br/>
“不……不知道……”<br/>
沙那多开始用手指揉捏他的乳头了。<br/>
“不知道？明明我只碰了左边，右边也跟着硬了。您的乳头挺起来之后也这么大。”他将长袍从肩头拉下一半，引导着桑德尔的手：“也学着帮帮我。您以后也想讨好别的男人和女人吧……”<br/>
“我并不想。”<br/>
沙那多骑在桑德尔身上，仰起脖颈发出舒适的叹息。看来桑德尔学得很快。<br/>
“那看来您过去没被讨好过，我得努力点让您改变态度才行。”<br/>
桑德尔训练有素的胸膛十分饱满，十指微微用力都能陷入柔软的肌肉当中。沙那多以厚实的嘴唇朝硬立的乳头吻去，来回吸舔左右两个。敏感的肉粒被吸入负压的口腔当中，被牙齿和舌头来回撩拨。桑德尔有一种要被咬得流血的错觉。沙那多总能在刺痛的边缘停下，乳头红肿充血，让桑德尔有一种奇怪的错觉。<br/>
光是这样初等的玩法就能得到快感，究竟是因为自己具有两性的特征而生性淫荡，还是其他男人都会如此。<br/>
他尝试着拉扯沙那多的乳头，见沙那多哼叫着在身上摇晃臀部，内心稍微释然了。<br/>
“您来性致了吗，那我要惩罚您！”<br/>
沙那多慢慢匍匐向下，一根翘立的肉物在白色的衣袍皱褶上一阶一阶地刮蹭着直到被含入口中。<br/>
这是桑德尔第一次被口交。当沙那多吸紧口腔时，在汗湿铁靴里的脚趾都不受控制地绞紧了。桑格尔不断听见和孩子们在夏季酣畅淋漓地吃着冰棒极为相近的声音，羞赧难耐地粗喘着。<br/>
也不知是沙那多口交地太卖力将桑德尔的胯部吸了起来，还是那被刺弄马眼的感觉太爽，桑德尔竟开始朝沙那多的口中抽送。<br/>
沙那多让阴茎从口中抽离的时候，将体液连同多余的口水一同咽下。骑士的阴茎是贴腹勃起的，不被牵制就立刻弹在白皙又充满弹性的小腹上。桑德尔恐惧地想要合上腿。此时的恐惧已不再是当初秘密被拆穿的恐惧了，而是害怕被沙那多彻底拖下欲望的泥潭。<br/>
他知道接下来会发生什么事，那个他企图忽视的地方将被彻底开拓愉悦一番。<br/>
他虚伪地希望那种事不会发生，可沙那多之所以殷切地播撒爱意，除了想开采肉体之外，还能有什么高尚的目的？桑德尔知道自己的内心也在期待着答案，倘若能以两性的身体享受性高潮的话，说不定能获得重新定义自己的勇气。<br/>
“为什么湿漉漉的？”<br/>
桑德尔根本没有颜面开口解释。他性奋的时候，出汗的时候，那地方都是湿润的，在内裤是留下一个狭长的肮脏又粘腻的印子。沙那多朝微微张开的阴唇之间吹气，体液蒸发时的凉意让那处更为敏感了。<br/>
桑德尔突然联想起曾经从园艺工那里得来的呵护玫瑰的经验。想要让玫瑰的花瓣绽放，就要朝花心吹气。<br/>
呼吸的湿度和力度都是最合适的。<br/>
然而沙那多却残忍又直接，用手指将唇瓣左右拨开，直接用炙热的舌尖朝内处舔去。骑士听见自己发出了不像自己的声音，扭腰想要逃避，两腿也紧紧夹住了沙那多的头颅。他又是羞耻又是惭愧。<br/>
“沙那多……沙那多！”桑德尔捂住自己的嘴：“你在做什么……”<br/>
“在做操您的准备。”<br/>
“啊……不，我没有同意这种事！”<br/>
“您愿意触碰我的时候就已经变相地同意了。虽然我没和女人做过，但是您的穴道可真紧，能把阴茎吞下去吗？”<br/>
“我……”<br/>
沙那多立起一根中指，直接插了进去。指节在其中勾了起来，不断放松着紧缩的肌肉。他没给桑德尔更多时间适应被指奸的感觉，就又插入了第二根手指，提着入口出的粘膜抽插。<br/>
“您平时手淫的时候会用到这里吗，紧得似乎不像呢。”<br/>
“啊！别再继续增加……”<br/>
“那怎么行，想要接纳我，要起码能含住四根手指。”<br/>
沙那多将手指在衣服上蹭了蹭，脱下全部衣服，在桑德尔面前展示着自己的裸体。蜜色的身体比例几乎完美，被银发包裹。他的阴茎的确很大，没有多余的包皮，像是一个进攻用的凶器，与阴柔的脸形成违和感。<br/>
“全部插进去的话，您十有八九会变松的。”沙那多兴奋地压在桑德尔身上，用腰和双腿形成的三脚使他双腿无法合拢，坚硬的龟头不断在阴唇外摩擦：“可我还是想要全部插进去。”<br/>
“不……沙那多。我……我做不到！”桑德尔恐惧地瑟缩身体，向后倒退，想要逃脱肉体的桎梏。<br/>
他知道如果那东西进入体内，不是被硬生生撕裂，就会被干成快感的奴隶。沙那多见桑德尔颤抖的可怜模样，也不愿他被吓得彻底对上床失去兴趣，只能遗憾地在穴口处胡乱顶了两下，趴在桑德尔身上建议道：“我的尺寸这么让人恐惧的话，要不要换个人让你慢慢适应？”<br/>
桑德尔这才发现，焰一郎竟一直在远处欣赏着两人的性爱，就连刚刚和他拔刀相向的S，都坐在角落里解开裤子手淫起来。<br/>
“桑德尔，不要逃掉……”沙那多蛊惑着他：“那道门打开的机会，仅有今晚一次。合上的话，就再也没有越过它的勇气了。”<br/>
桑德尔怔住盯着沙那多。不知为何，他对这个男人产生了盲目的信任和服从心，好像只要听从建议，就能让这具身体被人接受。他因在场的男人对他的身体产生性欲而兴奋，这连他自己都未曾察觉。<br/>
“这两位都是我亲身体验过，技术过关且不会泄露的个人隐私的人。”<br/>
“可我……”<br/>
“没有什么是不能被体谅的。”<br/>
桑德尔看向沙那多，又看向焰一郎，意识到鲁加的体型，果断地看向S。他混乱地经过一阵思考，直觉告诉他注定会在滥交后被这个名叫S的男人杀死。<br/>
既然如此，就让他割除身体内懦弱的顽疾。桑德尔将脸别开，手指向S。他听到了S一边脱裤子一边向他走来的声音。那根阳具的形状中规中矩，他吞咽着口水，自以为可以承受。<br/>
S插进来的瞬间，桑德尔的身体被震得晃了一下。还未感知到疼痛，情绪就被第二下撞击打断了。<br/>
“真他妈紧啊。”<br/>
“本来是归我享用的，这你就不必向我描述了。”沙那多带着醋意说。<br/>
“这可——比你那不知道被多少男人捅过的穴紧多了！”<br/>
阳具不断被紧致的阴道吮吸着，操干时不断被拉扯的粘膜在敏感的龟头上滑动，让S爽得疯狂抖腰。他一边干着桑德尔，一边扇打沙那多肥美的臀部解气。沙那多痛叫几声，爬到桑德尔头上去。桑德尔感觉自己被移到沙那多的腿上，后脑勺枕着软而结实的事物，一根男人的粗长阴茎就在他的脸上磨蹭。<br/>
“沙那多……快把你的洞也凑过来，让我同时干两个！”<br/>
“哼，痴心妄想。”<br/>
桑德尔不断发出脆弱纤细的叫床声，倒不是因为他变得厚颜无耻，而是阴茎不在穴中不断抽插的感觉让他失去了对身体的掌控。性能将人俘虏，还会让人变质，被干了之后对于肮脏事物与羞耻的下限都不同往常了。桑德尔在意乱情迷之时，只觉得连男人的阴茎都能毫无厌恶地含进去。他的确呻吟着含入沙那多的头部。声音朦胧起伏，强奸他的听觉，在鼻腔和被阴茎塞满的口中来回共鸣着。<br/>
“桑德尔先生真是太努力了……”<br/>
“里面一抽一抽的，跟人快死了一样！啊……射——”<br/>
S换了一个方便使劲的不雅姿势，逼迫桑德尔阴部，抱着他的两腿操干直到射出来。<br/>
桑德尔如果不是被轻柔地按摩着脖颈和头发，就彻底变成了单方面发泄用的肉具。<br/>
横在体内的事物稍微萎缩了一点，并没有离开，里面变得滑腻的。身体被精液弄脏的感觉令桑德尔不寒而栗。但他却想要被玩弄地更糟糕，直至精神与常伦被捣得一片混乱，那个隐秘的入口无法合拢。<br/>
S半软的阴茎扔在里面蠢蠢抽插着，黏糊的温热体液在阴道里被涂抹得到处都是，沿着红肿的穴口向臀缝后方流动。那粘稠、大量的液体声，就仿佛是桑德尔仅剩的羞耻心被揉挤搓弄的声音。<br/>
S仍未尽兴，掏出一包橙红色的粉末粗糙地涂抹在口鼻上。他的双眼再度放射出银灰色的光芒，下体也迅速坚硬勃起，不知疲惫地在桑德尔体内操干。桑德尔还来不及拒绝，就被人捂住了嘴巴，一根腥咸的手指插入他的口腔，结晶状的渣滓刮破牙龈。他甚至还没反应过来自己被强塞了什么，那些伤口就像被线虫钻入一般刺痛。上千道电流一般的冷意迅速爬便全身，紧接着燥热难耐。<br/>
桑德尔感觉自己有些不对劲，可下一秒强烈的愉悦感便让他神志游离。千万个毛孔都主动呼吸起来，喷射着炙热的鼻息。他的头脑、知觉、感官寄生在身体各处，又仿佛已超脱肉体蒸发。<br/>
“啊……啊——救我！”<br/>
桑德尔因这奇妙的感受而恐惧，向人求救。<br/>
“你不会把他搞死吧，S？”<br/>
他恍惚听见沙那多语气冷淡地问。<br/>
“噫——噫——活该被我操烂！这个不该有的洞，我给你填上。淫水怎么这么多，都黏连起来了，哈哈哈……”<br/>
S堕入巅峰的快感中，双目通红。<br/>
桑德尔能感觉到晃动的双腿之中骨骼摩擦肌肉的声音。能感觉到阴道肌肉痉挛紧缩，阴茎是如何将他撑开，冠状的头部在柔软的内部来回勾扯。他不再配拥有人格，完全沦落成了欲望的奴隶。阴茎长得发痛，和女性器官的感受连通了，如果无法想象春意泛滥的穴中发生的事，光是看那硬立吐水的阴茎就能知道他正在潮吹。<br/>
“受不了了、啊啊……不要再做了……要、疯了……”<br/>
“很难过吗，桑德尔先生。”<br/>
沙那多的声音自头顶降下，彷如神谕。<br/>
“好、爽……要爽死了……太痛了，好难受——”<br/>
“您都这样说了……既然您无法容纳我，我能做的也只有替您稍微缓解胀痛感。”<br/>
桑德尔看见蜜色的身体在朦胧的视野里晃动，床柱是歪歪扭扭的，天花板如同波澜一般飘动。一块沉甸甸的肉物在他的下腹缓缓降落，充血又无法释放的阴茎被含入一个湿热柔软的洞窟之中。<br/>
“啊……沙那多，沙那多！”<br/>
“这是您第一次用阴茎做爱吗？”<br/>
“不、求求你不要再吸了！”<br/>
“虽然尺寸中庸，但是硬度很让我满意呢……能戳在最让我舒服的地方……”<br/>
圆润饱满的屁股不断落在桑德尔的下腹，一个过于熟练的穴吮嘬着他的阴茎。沙那多一边主动地抖动屁股，一边意乱情迷地痛S接吻。桑德尔已经完全丧失了痛觉，因而不能理解为什么沙那多被啃咬嘴唇时要发出“呜呜”地求饶声。<br/>
他的下体被又操又套，不断起伏，浑身的肌肉都在紧绷泌汗。S喘着粗气，不断喷出辱骂他人格的话语，却也不觉得刺耳，阴茎还有颇有感觉地跳动着。穴心在快感的折磨下不断抽动。沙那多虚弱的笑容像是对他的一种奖赏……<br/>
S突然发出一阵不怀好意的笑声，放松了身体，将阴茎刺入桑德尔身体的最深处。短暂的射精之后，他竟然没有抽离，而是继续待在里面，仿佛有什么要出来了。桑德尔尖叫起来，大量滚烫的液体浇灌进狭窄的肉壶，苍白的两腿像是垂死的青蛙一样乱蹬。<br/>
“沙那多，你心爱的骑士变成我的夜壶了。”<br/>
“怎么可以这样，太过分了……”<br/>
S撤了出来，在阴唇的皱褶上揩去尿，心满意足地捏了捏沙那多的胸肌。透明的液体不断从紧闭的阴缝里滴出，桑德尔感到一阵难以忍受的空虚和急迫。想要粗大的阴茎再度把那个欲望的小口堵住，残忍地按摩里面敏感的粘膜，在里面射精，弄脏他的身体，一次一次直到感受愉悦的神经完全崩坏为止。<br/>
“别停下……求求你……别停下啊。再继续插进来……”<br/>
他的身上布满湿黏的冷汗，却正在被烈火烘烤。他恳请S的同时，沙那多仍骑在身上卖力地套弄着他的阴茎。可光是射精的快感已经根本无法满足桑德尔了，他哭喊着求人再操进来。<br/>
S已经彻底过了把瘾，提上裤子走出门去。这可怜的哭声，吸引了一直在角落沉默旁观的焰一郎。<br/>
焰一郎走向凌乱的床边，映入眼帘的是桑德尔大张的双腿的中间红肿不堪的女穴。他的皮肤堪称白皙，身体也修长匀称，焰一郎不得不承认对这样的身体产生了兴趣。可总觉得其相当脆弱，仿佛大力亵玩就会将其弄碎。<br/>
“你是在向我求助吗？”<br/>
“求求你……”桑德尔拼命收紧臀部：“朝这里插进来……呃、啊……我要死了……”<br/>
“那小子的毒品居然这么厉害吗？”焰一郎颇为苦恼地挠了挠头，见死不救实在与品行不符。可插进那被男人尿过的发育不全的穴中，心理又有些抵触。他再三朝桑德尔确认：“你可想好了，我的尺寸可能会让你的那个地方坏掉。”<br/>
“怎样都好——让我高潮吧！呜、啊！”<br/>
焰一郎颇为无奈地扶着阴茎靠近，那根赤黑色的器官上布满粗糙的血管，龟头也饱满有鹅蛋大小。<br/>
“有没有可以润滑的东西？”<br/>
“用现成的不好吗？”沙那多以潮湿的喘息回应，稍微抬起臀部，向后慢慢地将焰一郎的阴茎吞到了根部，再抽出的时候，阴茎表面已经涂满了透明的水膜。<br/>
就这样干脆地插进桑德尔的小穴里。桑德尔知道那里十有八九从此会变得松垮垮地，也许现在已经血污不堪了。可他只想沉沦此刻的快感，颜面、健康等诸多未来的考虑都被操碎在了他的穴里。<br/>
“你很有天赋，好好地吸着我呢。”<br/>
“再往里！狠狠地捣烂我……”<br/>
桑德尔不知道经历了几次高潮，焰一郎不仅操了他的前面，连后庭也没有放过。恍惚之中感觉两个肉穴快要被干成一个。<br/>
休息的间隔里，胳膊摩擦着无比敏感的乳头向下摸去，穴瓣已经肿得让大阴唇无法合拢。用手指向内部试探，里面灌满了被搅成果冻状的液体。还没等来得及思考如何清理，沙那多便又压上来要求做爱。<br/>
天亮之后，药性终于褪去，桑德尔倒在沾满体液的床上昏睡过去。<br/>
第二天是休息日，冒险者都跟随部队潜水远洋，工匠们在酒馆碰头闲聊。已经到了中午，阁楼的床上仍然躺着两个人。微微变质散发酸味的奶酪无人清理，地板上粘着酒水蒸发后的痕迹，昨夜在此举办的私密而淫乱的派对已散去，如今只有下唱片机在兹兹空转。<br/>
沙那多首先醒了过来，将茂盛又凌乱的长发捋到脑后，半坐起来，点起一根烟进入苏醒的流程。他身边蜷缩着一个赤裸又英俊的男人。沙那多以烟雾吻了上去。<br/>
窗外，阴影闪过。一个身穿黑色背心的人彷如蝙蝠倒吊下来。<br/>
“怎样，你玩够了？可以让我杀他了吗？”<br/>
“呼……昨晚刚刚尽兴地折磨过他，今早就想取他的性命。不愧是你，S。”<br/>
“我想快点还了你的人情，就不用再被你纠缠了。”<br/>
“原来如此。可现在还不行，我很喜欢桑德尔，要他再陪我一段日子。但是你要帮我盯住他。如果他敢逃跑，或者找人报复我的话，就杀了他。”<br/>
“何种死法？”<br/>
“将他的阴茎和阴道割下来。”<br/>
“好残忍，你要留着他的器官自慰？”<br/>
沙那多温柔而深情地注视着桑德尔的睡颜。白皙的胸膛上，在空气中硬立的乳头是深粉色的。<br/>
沙那多在上面点了点烟灰，桑德尔没有醒。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>